


fate/咕哒罗曼/想在办公室欺负医生啊

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 咕哒君/罗曼, 咕哒君/罗马尼·阿其曼
Kudos: 30





	fate/咕哒罗曼/想在办公室欺负医生啊

我的名字叫做罗马尼·阿其曼，鬼知道多少岁，住在迦勒底，没交女朋友，每天工作到深夜也不休息。我不抽烟，更不喝酒，凌晨四点都不睡觉。晚上工作前，我一定看一会数据，然后整理三十分钟观测记录。上了床，继续工作，把所有的压力和疲劳留到第二天，我自己都好奇我怎么还没死。  
罗曼趴在桌子上，盯着面前的草莓蛋糕，脑子里全是乱七八糟的无意义字符。送来蛋糕的咕哒君一边关了门一边问他：“医生你还好吗？看起来好苍白。有时候还是适当休息一下啦，别把自己逼坏了。”  
“……哈哈，没办法，毕竟工作真的很多嘛……有的事实在不放心，只能一个一个看过去唔——”咕哒君从后方抱住他，吓了他一跳，“总之谢谢，但是我——”  
咕哒君的呼吸洒在他耳垂，少年的体温让他全身不舒服。有点太近了——对方的胳膊搭在他胸口，小臂无意般蹭着乳头，想开口都不知道怎么说，只能推推对方的手：“别闹啦，你自己吃吧。我得继续、唔——”  
咕哒君的手从他颈部抽离，手腕却故意从下往上地擦，乳头隔着衣服被碾压的感觉又软又麻，本来昏昏欲睡的神经一个激灵，偏偏对方满脸茫然：“怎么了？”  
“没事，”罗曼把蛋糕推给他，“你吃。”  
“怎么了？胸口疼吗？”咕哒君揣着明白装糊涂，手指在他胸口刮蹭，贴着乳尖按揉，酥麻感就一路蹿到脑髓，“这样会疼吗？医生？”  
“嗯……不，不会，你松开。”罗曼别过脸，却只换来了更轻、更细致的揉捏。咕哒君在他耳边哈气，让本就发红的耳垂彻底烧了起来，“咕哒、唔……！”  
舌面贴在他后颈，温湿的软物在他脊骨蠕动，生物的本能使他僵着身体，而咕哒君的双手在他胸前使坏，衣物的布料硬生生变成了某种情趣手套，他感觉自己在被钳制着——实际也是。咕哒君就是在故意折腾他。  
“拜托……”他的声音里没有什么责怪的意思，“别这么、唔……！别、别咬……”  
“放松点。”咕哒君居然像劝他休息一样说，“交给我吧，医生。大脑暂时停转一会也没关系吧？”  
“等、嗯……”咕哒君的手指握住他的性器时他基本说不出话了。对方清楚他的敏感点，隔着裤子戳几下也能让他硬得头脑发热，“别、别在这……”  
咕哒君忽然抬起手指在他耳朵里转了转。  
罗曼全身的神经都绷紧了。休息什么，他现在完全没办法放松警惕。咕哒君解开他的上衣，他坐在自己的办公桌前，在自己熟悉的椅子上，被咕哒君挑弄着敏感的腰腹，想挣开对方却没有力气，人类的身体太过脆弱，被稍一爱抚就会发麻：“这里、不方便唔——咕哒——”对方的手从下方顶他的阴茎，越是隔着衣服的动作越让他感觉羞耻，明明还穿着衣服——明明是严肃的场所，不该做出这种事——但是咕哒君从后方紧抱着他，让他的反抗显得太过无力，“就算想做，去床上好不好……”  
咕哒君从后方探过头来，吻了吻他的唇。  
“在你最熟悉的地方不好吗？”  
他的手指在他赤裸的胸膛上移动，温柔又暧昧。  
“咕哒……”  
他越是软着语气求饶，咕哒就越想欺负他。他绕到罗曼面前，蹲下身，拉开裤链，强行把对方的阴茎掏出来。热气洒在性器上，罗曼几乎是下意识转过头，不想直面这淫靡的场景。咕哒就干脆舔舔柱身和顶端，听他咬着牙也压不住的呼吸变调。  
“医生。”  
“……别叫我。”  
“医生，你觉得按照人体结构，哪里应该最敏感？”  
专业知识和性联系到一起总是十分微妙。咕哒君的舌尖在绕着阴茎打转，调笑般刺激敏感的龟头和系带，看着他的脸越来越红，因为羞窘不愿开口。他拉过对方的手，那只手因为紧张微微蜷缩着，指尖向袖口探入便能碰到手腕、将并非私密的部位当做值得注意的敏感处抚摸。那种无言的暧昧与求欢仿佛把罗曼压在椅子上，他该拒绝，但是他想不到话语。对方在试探他的底线，可连他自己都不知道那条线到底画在哪。  
好像没有底线，所以就只剩下纯粹的羞耻本身。  
“医生。”对方问他，“这里舒服吗？这里呢？哪边更舒服一点？”  
“不……没有，唔……别、别玩了……别在这里唔……！”咕哒君在顶端吸了一口，逼得他喘息起来，“别、呃……！舒服，都舒服，够了咕哒——”  
咕哒君突然舔了舔他的肚脐，那一瞬间他全身都软了，快感触电般滑过肌肤，身体本能地开始回应对方。他仰起头，大口喘息着，唾液积聚在舌间：对方忽然将他的阴茎向下吞，给了他一个可怕的深喉，无论是被自己关照着的孩子爱抚还是被人口交都让他紧张不安，“嗯……啊，啊……”咕哒君面无表情地咽下他的精液，没等他说哪怕一个字，他就被从椅子里抱起来，平放在桌面上；文件都被堆到一边，留出足以让他躺下的空位。他躺在自己辛辛苦苦整理好的表格边，上衣和裤链都敞开着，露出大片重点的肌肤，不重点的倒是都包得严严实实，好像还在刻意去维持一个严肃的假象——他抿紧唇，不安地闭着眼，身体因为紧张发抖，不想面对——可咕哒君压根就不会给他休息的空闲。  
“张嘴。”  
对方的指尖强行分开他的唇瓣，仗着他不愿用力咬挤进他齿缝间。随即甜美的东西被塞进嘴里，似乎是奶油——草莓蛋糕。  
“哎……？”  
新的奶油被抹在胸前，微凉又甜蜜，散发着糖分的味道。下一步自然就是小腹，随即裹在阴茎上，把整根阴茎涂满；最后就探向后穴，奶油碰着紧闭的穴口。罗曼夹紧腿挣扎了一下：“别，奶油，太……会，刺激到……”  
咕哒君对他笑了笑，掏出那种带润滑油的安全套，把奶油抹进了安全套里。  
罗曼：“……”  
他彻底放弃挣扎，套子和奶油一起被塞进体内，薄到几乎感觉不到的安全套根本无法阻隔奶油说不出软硬的触感，糟蹋食物的感觉愧疚又莫名苏爽，就像咕哒君在牵着他越过某条他想都没想过的线——他小心地睁开眼，发现咕哒君拿着一颗草莓陷入了思考。  
“你想吃还是想吃？”  
“……啊？”  
“决定了。”咕哒君挑出几颗草莓，把剩下的蛋糕推给他，“吃完好不好？别浪费。”  
罗曼一头雾水地看着被放在自己胸前的蛋糕，本能告诉他拒绝会发生可怕的事——但即使他端起蛋糕也没什么意义，咕哒君随即低下头，含住了他的阴茎。  
“唔……呃、唔……”舌面舔着奶油，顺滑地溜过柱身，逗弄凸起的青筋。罗曼含着一口蛋糕，根本没办法咽下去；唾液在嘴里积聚，浸软了满是奶香的蛋糕。  
“别浪费，吃嘛。”  
罗曼的大腿内侧都在发抖，咕哒君故意刺激着敏感的神经，舌尖左戳戳右转转，绕着顶端转圈又滑向底部，吮吸着阴茎上的奶油；他几乎拿不住蛋糕盘，碎屑落到颈部，滚进头发里，让他觉得自己整个人都在被甜香包围：“嗯……唔，停、停一下……”  
咕哒君短暂地停了停，恩准他把蛋糕咽下去。  
“舒服吗？”  
他红着脸埋头快速吃蛋糕，决定暂时不理会某个吃得开开心心的家伙。  
咕哒君不以为意，捡起刚才挑出的草莓，往他的后穴送了过去。  
“等等等——”  
“没有等。”草莓也在安全套里，但依旧是凉而偏硬的，水果的形状在体内变得异常鲜明，因为体积不大反而深入得更容易，一颗接着一颗，越过穴口，擦着柔软的内壁，很快变得温热并在内部聚集撑开穴道，“唔……”就像小而易碎的拉珠，咕哒君靠推入最后一颗或拉扯安全套就能让它们运动，“别、别这样……”  
“为什么？”  
……哪有为什么。食物为什么要出现在这种地方。消化道好歹分个出入口好吗。医生的专业知识告诉他食物就不该从这里被塞进去，但那些本该易碎的浆果在体内运动、擦过敏感处，蛋糕般甜美的快感滑过身体，他放下终于清空的蛋糕盘，有点恍惚地望着咕哒君的脸。  
……太奇怪了。被草莓肏身体内部太奇怪了。它们堆起来就有些奇形怪状，总会有突如其来的小凸起滑过穴壁，配合着咕哒君的手指挤压软肉，明明是平时都不会想到用力去咬的、最为无害的浆果，此时却在他体内快速地抽插，被碾碎的部分渗出汁液、发出咕啾咕啾的水声，草莓汁顺着咕哒君的手腕流到他双腿之间，形成古怪的湿润触感。  
咕哒君愣了愣。  
罗曼似乎跟不上节奏，睁大的眼望着他，唇呆呆张着，有点懵懂又近似失神的表情；脆弱的脖颈暴露着，剧烈起伏的胸膛毫无遮挡，仿佛他能将这个人握在手心。虽然还不知道面前的人曾当过以色列拳王，咕哒君也本能地感觉哪里不对——但当他的指尖落在喉结时，对方没有一丝挣扎，反而显出第二性征被爱抚的羞窘来。  
“咕哒……”  
信任。但是还是会欺负。  
正因为对方的信任，才想看到对方的信赖。  
……“依赖”。  
“唔、唔……”罗曼咬着下唇，但眼眶还是红起来，“别这么、嗯……”手指压着草莓向腺体顶弄，快速地压迫几次又松开，转为在内部画圈，让敏感处空虚得发痒，“嗯……拜、拜托……别玩了，我……”  
“你害怕吗？”  
“唔……”他摇摇头，又红着眼眶点点头，“我会失控的，咕哒，别玩了，我不想……”  
“那就别想了。”  
他舔他的乳头，手指在他体内快速地捣弄，很快变成两根手指的来回旋转，敏感的不敏感的肠道都被细细刮擦着，草莓被带得在体内晃动，时不时向内滑，如同怪异的龟头在深入身体，“啊……”不知道到底哪里让他呼吸急促，好像哪里都是，手指忽然顶在前列腺狠狠按压又撤开，迫使他发出猝不及防的惊喘，“唔、唔——啊，哈啊……嗯……”总是太过突然也太过用力，他脑子昏沉沉的，全身的感官都在往后穴集中，完全不知道下一刻对方会按到什么地方，身体绷得发疼，而咕哒君居然把手指抽了出去。  
他喘息着抬起脸，下一秒，咕哒君的阴茎挤进他的身体，草莓汁滴滴答答向下落。  
“啊，桌子，弄脏了。以后在这里办公会不会想起来？”  
“呜……别、别说了……”  
“会想着这件事自慰吗？嗯……？说到底，医生自慰过吗？”  
“没有……”罗曼被他逼得无处可退，身体内部炽热的东西顶着敏感处，烫得他腰间发麻，“没那回事……！我没有、唔，唔——咕哒君——”  
他身为年长者的气势拿得有点晚，以至于咕哒君一个深顶就让他眼前发白，声音里带了哽咽，眼前熟悉的灯光像在注视他、看着他被压在桌子上肏，体内的草莓发出奇怪的破碎声——太多碎片化的感官聚集成“热”，他全身发烫，双腿紧紧缠着对方的腰，两个人的裤子都只脱了一半，好像性爱是某种任务，赶紧解决就能提裤子走人。  
“缠得这么紧，想要什么？”  
“呜……”他偏过头，感觉到自己的发丝贴着脸。头发不知何时散开了，他眼前满是自己的长发，细碎的蛋糕的香气又一次包裹着他，“咕哒君、嗯，哈啊……啊，啊……”  
“想要什么？”  
“我、我想——”  
咚、咚、咚。  
敲门声。  
每一声都像在拷问他的心脏。  
“罗马尼？你在吗？”  
他清楚地看到门上的观察窗里露出达芬奇的脸。那是一道单向窗，他比任何人都确信那道窗在门外看不到任何东西，但这不妨碍他的身体骤然僵硬，穴道紧紧绞着对方的阴茎，颤抖到近乎抽搐。  
咕哒君倒吸了一口气。  
“罗马尼？罗马尼？开门啦，你锁着门在做什么偷偷摸摸的事呢？”  
“在做什么呢？”咕哒君重复了她的话，“什么偷偷摸摸的事呢？”  
“唔——”他咬紧了嘴唇，咕哒君忽然在他体内凶狠地动起来，缠紧的穴道被直接肏开，腰间几乎立刻软下来，“嗯……”敏感的腺体被反复磨蹭，肉体撞击声混着草莓汁水的咕啾声，声音大得好像门外根本不可能听不见，“嗯，嗯……咕哒、啊……”他的脖颈向后仰，瞳孔因为剧烈的快感扩张，压不住、声音压不住、太、  
“罗马尼……？你没事吧？我直接强开门了？”  
“怎么了？”咕哒君的声音和她混在一起，“你喜欢达芬奇酱？吸得好紧，要她进来吗？”  
“不……”他哭着摇头，满是泪水的眸子恳求地望向对方，“呃，呃……不，唔，不要……”  
“声音太大了。不想就小点声啊。”  
难以思考的大脑觉得好像真的是自己错了，他哽咽着咬紧了自己的衣袖，眼泪滑进布料里，“嗯……”剧烈的撞击将每一寸穴壁带着向内走，草莓被推进极深处，捣烂成一团，汁液流出又被带进穴道，仿佛他情动的爱液，“嗯、嗯——”他的舌头漫无目的地动着，舔舐嘴里的衣袖，袖口纽扣的金属边缘擦着舌尖，“嗯……”仿佛在口交般舔着，嘴里被布料和唾液塞满，已经无法思考太多，“呜……”  
“罗——马——尼？”  
他恍惚地透过玻璃窗看到达芬奇的眼睛，她像是在观察他情动的姿态、看他被人玩弄——和这屋子的灯光一般——他知道她看不到，可身体在起反应，乳头硬得发疼、在被咕哒君舔弄时酥麻到全身无力，“唔……”因为紧张而敏感，身体在被带得摇晃，他的手碰到整齐的文件堆，那里还有他和达芬奇一起留下的字迹，“嗯、嗯……”不能让她看见、但是好舒服、舒服得没办法去想了——  
咕哒君抓过他的手放在他自己的阴茎上。  
“没关系的，”他在他耳边说，“动起来，很舒服吧？”  
罗曼无声地点了点头，眼泪沾在睫毛上，看起来无助至极。他的手像是有了自己的意志，上下撸动自己的阴茎，甘美的快感就和后方混在一起，变成足以麻痹大脑的糖浆，“嗯……”被叼着的衣袖从嘴里滑落，另一只手也加入了自渎的行动，他歪倒在桌面，双眼放空，连达芬奇的声音都像是远去了，“啊，啊……嗯、哈……好、好舒服，咕哒君……不行的，太、会坏、我、我不想……”  
不想被发觉，但是思考器官已经只剩下追求快乐的本能，他徒劳地挣扎，然后一败涂地。  
“啊，啊……呀——啊，哈啊……”  
咕哒君用手指沾了点他的精液，抹在他脸上，和满脸的泪水混在一起。  
“我真的、呜……我不想……”  
他把脸埋进臂弯，身体在高潮中痉挛，穴肉不顾意志死死绞着对方的性器，剧烈地收缩着，“唔、啊，啊……”咕哒君同样不顾他的求饶往里顶，将内部像草莓一样捣得乱糟糟一片，身体被侵犯得太深以至于无法抵抗，每一点触碰都像是在逼迫他到达下一次高潮，“啊，啊……”他的眼睛向上翻，喉结痛苦地上下移动，门外的世界好像变成了一团浆糊，快速地失去实感，“啊……”  
好棒。好舒服。不要停。就这样一直顶下去、不要让高潮停下来、  
咔嚓。  
门把手转动的声音。  
他呆呆转过脸望向门那边，眼泪无声地往下掉，被已经湿透的衣袖继续接收。  
那里没有人，达芬奇只是试着拧了拧门把手。可他觉得对方已经站在那里、已经在看着他。  
“啊，啊……”  
快要死了。快要死掉了。眼泪、哭泣、呻吟，咕哒君拉开他的双腿继续向里冲刺，身体无力地承接对方的侵犯，肉体和灵魂割裂了——他感到难以言喻的羞耻，可他确实被顶弄到新一轮的高潮，连声音都发不出，汗水浸透了衣服，全身黏腻一片，求饶好像是上个世纪的事，他的大脑完全麻痹在激烈的快乐中，只能盯着上方不断地喘息。  
别看我、  
不、看着我、无所谓、  
别看我、  
他蜷缩起来，痛苦地哽咽着，咕哒君却说：“草莓都碎了啊。医生，你现在好多水。”  
“是……”他喃喃道，“看着我……我……”  
咕哒君当然在注视他。他蜷着，胸腹漂亮的线条展露无疑；脸从臂弯里露出一半，无神的眸子还望着上方；全身都被汗水润湿，腿还缠在侵犯者腰间，完全是随时可以被按着再肏一顿的状态。这具细微抽搐着的躯体已经完全失去了抵抗的能力，除了婉转呻吟什么都做不到。  
他又一次往里撞，罗曼细弱地呻吟着，再次射了出来。  
……被掏空了。  
体力和精神都已经到极限了。  
他不断眨着眼，茫然地笑起来，世界在眼前旋转，同时旋转的还有达芬奇的锤门声。  
他感觉到咕哒君终于从他体内抽出，将安全套连同快要变成酱的草莓一起拉出穴口。穴道依旧收缩着，嫩肉相互摩擦，细弱的快感流淌在身体里，高潮和余韵好像都分辨不清，他的眼泪又一次溢出眼眶，自己都搞不懂为什么——没有这么脆弱，但是被咕哒君这样欺负，就会觉得羞耻而委屈。  
咕哒君吻了吻他的眼泪。  
他别过脸，更想哭了。  
“怎么了？”  
“……你这是让我放松吗？”他没头没脑地蹦出一句，然后捂住脸，放弃了思考。  
“当然是啊。睡吧，罗曼。”咕哒君终于叫他的名字，“我去对付达芬奇酱，好不好？”  
“嗯……”  
“晚安？”  
“……晚安，咕哒君。”


End file.
